One Good Reaon
by BlondeBizarre
Summary: Kurt tells the glee club he's going to Dalton and Puck isn't very happy about it. Kurt/Puck. Puckurt. Kuck. Hummerman. Whatever ya wanna call it ;


Couple: Kurt & Puck (random I know but I just read a really good one and I was inspired)

Background: Kurt just told Glee Club he's going to Dalton, and Puck isn't happy about that *insert dramatic music here*

So this is my first story on here. Reviews=love so show me the love. But if you don't love it, I need a reason. Your writers you understand. Hugs and kisses or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. I'm kinda insecure about my writing so be nice: 3

PS. For the purposes of the story, I'm making it so there's more time between when the Hudsons move in with the Hummels and when Kurt tells everyone he's going to Dalton. You'll see why

Enjoy! :)

"Puck?" Burt Hummel's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion when he saw the lack of extra cars in his driveway. "Did you walk here? You're sweating. Did you _run_ here?" He waited for Puck to catch his breath to explain what was happening. Puck had come over to the Hummel/Hudson house a few times since Finn and Carole had moved in. But generally he didn't run there, nor did he show up at the door with such a mixture of confusion and anger.

After a good 30 seconds or so of collecting himself from the run, Puck finally uttered was able to utter two syllables, "Kurt here?"

Surprisingly enough this cleared things up a little for Burt. Kurt had told him that he had informed the glee club that he would be going to Dalton. But of all the people to come sprinting to his front porch looking for his son, he would have expected Mercedes or Tina. Maybe even Brittany, but Puck? That he didn't expect. After giving him a slightly suspicious look, he backed out of the doorway to let the boy in and simply told him, "Downstairs."

No sooner had Burt let him in, than his shoes were off and he was halfway to the stairs to Kurt's room. Burt watched him hurry down for a second before shaking his and closing the door.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs Puck saw Kurt lying on his bed staring of at the ceiling. Despite the door being wide open, he knocked softly.

"Ya know Finn, generally when a door is open, the 'come on in' is implied" Kurt said without looking to the door.

Puck smirked a little and told him, "When I see Finn I'll let him know that." Kurt sat up immediately at the sound of Noah Puckerman's voice outside his bedroom. He looked at him with the same amount of suspicion Burt had when he asked for Kurt. Granted Kurt was also used to seeing Puck at his house hanging out with Finn, but he rarely...never…wandered down to Kurt's room alone.

"Puck, not that it isn't an honor to see you, but what exactly do you want?" Kurt asked plainly.

"To talk. That is if you're not too busy getting packing up to leave us all." Well, now Kurt knew why Puck was in his doorway, but he still didn't understand why it was Puck. Even Mercedes hadn't texted or called him since school.

Kurt sighed a little because honestly he didn't really want to talk to anyone about it with anyone right yet. But there was something in the way Puck was watching him that convinced him otherwise. He motioned for Puck to come in as he sat up with his legs hanging off the edge of his bed. He had expected Puck to take his desk chair halfway across the room, so he was a little surprised when he sat himself down a comfortable distance from Kurt on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, both staring at their feet and thinking of what to say, thinking of what could be said. Finally Puck broke the silence with a simple, "Why, dude?"

Kurt didn't know what he was expecting him to say, but it wasn't that. "You're honestly asking that? Well it's quite a valid question I guess. I mean besides a glee club that doesn't appreciate my talent enough, daily bullying, slushie facials, death threats, and teachers who ignore all of the above, I'm actually very happy at McKinley."

Puck didn't respond. He was staring intently down at Kurt's perfectly white socks. There was something on his mind and Kurt needed to find out what it was. "Give me one reason to stay Noah Puckerman. Maybe I'm wrong but I don't think I deserve going through all of that."

"Oh get over yourself man, we all appreciate you." Puck responded immediately, ignoring all the other points he knew were all too accurate. He tried to sound as sweet as one can when telling someone to get over themselves. It must have worked because Kurt didn't seem insulted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And my last solo was when exactly?"

Puck considered for a second and came back with a strong, matter of fact voice, "Ok so maybe Mr. Shue doesn't, but I app-" Puck faded and shook his head, "um w-we appreciate you. All of us, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany..." Puck trailed off and Kurt swore he saw a hint of red on his cheeks as he began to study his feet.

Kurt didn't know what to say. After a while he looked over at the taller boy and softly asked, "Do you appreciate me?"

Puck looked up and stared across the room for a while. Kurt kept his eyes fixed on the corner of Puck's eyes. Suddenly Puck turned to introduce their eyes. The "yes" he gave the small soprano was so soft and humble it almost didn't sound like Puck had said it. But it exactly matched how Puck was feeling about now.

Their short conversation stopped for a moment, but their eye contact was intense and it continued. They studied each other for a long while. What did Kurt see in those deep, deep brown eyes? It hadn't been there before a few minutes ago. Or at least Kurt hadn't noticed it if it had been there. It looked almost like…admiration?

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by one urgent thought of _'is he leaning closer?' _Yes, he definitely was. Ever so slightly, but he was definitely getting closer "What are you doing?" Kurt leaned away slightly.

Puck groaned and returned to sitting up on the bed, "Giving you a reason to say."

Kurt smirked a little, "And just how long have you wanted to give me this reason?" That adorable smirk was driving Puck crazy.

"You have no idea." Kurt laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah ha freakin ha I'm in love, get over it."

Kurt's smile faded into a look of shock. "Come again? I heard 'in love.'"

Puck looked straight into his eyes and seemed to regain some of that Puck natural confidence he seemed to have been lacking. "Congratulations, you're not deaf." He smirked, and now it was Kurt's turn to know the heat that comes with a simple smirk.

Kurt finally noticed how cute Puck really looked with that smirk of his. "And when was this decided?"

Puck chuckled a little. "The first time I sat behind you in glee and caught myself starin at your cute, little ass." Kurt laughed and gave Puck a playful push. He couldn't believe this was all happening. He had barely said two calm words to Puck before. But for some reason he was enjoying his company too much to worry about that right now.

Then Puck got obviously more serious and looked deep into Kurt's eyes again. "I don't really know when it happened." It took Kurt a while to realize he was actually about to get a serious response to his question. "But I know it got worse…or better I guess...every time you freaked when us dudes didn't know who some Broadway dude was; every time you made that 'no one look at me, my hair's fucked up' look; every time you walked down the hall like you owned the world…"

Kurt was completely dumbfounded. He stopped listening to the reasons but they kept coming. He had never seen Puck in this light. He had always glanced at him and seen a hopeless player who liked to get in the bed then get out of the relationship. But that Puck had left the building. Here, right in front of him, on his bed, was the real Puck that no one seemed to know. He was so genuine, sweet, funny, and he seemed to pay attention to every little thing Kurt did. He had heard enough.

Finally he put his hand over Puck's mouth to cut him off. Kurt's hand fell back onto the bed, and the next part of the conversation was all read in each other's eyes. Finally Puck decided it was time. He did what he came here to do.

He reached his arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him closer to himself. The smile Kurt gave him as he was pulled in was just irresistible. The attraction was so obviously mutual and Puck was ecstatic. There were mere inches between their faces. They both leaned in slowly, savoring every moment of being together.

Right before their lips were sealed Kurt whispered into Puck's lips, "So that reason to stay…I think I'm ready to hear it."

Puck smiled and whispered back, "Then listen up, Hummel." He took the liberty of closing the small gap between their faces and exploded inside when he was finally introduced to Kurt's soft, pink lips. It was such a sweet, innocent kiss and yet so full of passion and pure desire. Everything Puck had been holding inside him for far too long was finally released, and Kurt understood it all perfectly. He moved a hand up to Puck's chest as the other came to rest on his strong leg.

Neither could hear the phone ringing upstairs, Carole yelling to Finn to go get it, or Burt yelling something about a ref being blind. Nothing else mattered. It was just them alone in the world. Eventually, they broke apart for air with huge smiles gracing both of their faces. It took all of 4 seconds for them to resume their beautiful, passionate kiss.

Puck moved his hand to the back of Kurt's neck while the other remained on his waist desperately trying to eliminate any and all space between their bodies. He couldn't get enough of the smell of Kurt's hair, the cherry taste of his chap stick, or how his body fit perfectly against his own.

Their lips glided with each other's for who knows how long. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and still not long enough, they separated, keeping their foreheads together, eyes fixed on each other, smiles on their faces. Finally Puck laughed a little and said, "Maybe we should've closed the door."

A/N (I think that means author's note….if not, it does now ;) ): so I don't own glee or the characters or anything obviously. But wouldn't that be awesome? I think yes. But I don't

A/N 2: remember reviews=love :3 hope you liked it


End file.
